Defensive Buildings
There are several defensive buildings in the game but generally categorized to two types of buildings. Turrets and bunkers. Turret buildings not only provide its own defense but also bombard a certain area surrounding the turret. The area of bombardment is shown when the building is selected. For this reason, building plan is most crucial as you can have several turrets bombard the same area for higher damage. All buildings including resource buildings are 'defended' by several soldiers of the same color. Taking down a certain number of enemies are the only criteria to proceed to the next defense. The higher the level of the buidling, the more enemies you will need to take down. There will be a numerical-countdown on the top of the screen as you attack. TURRETS MORTAR - Deals Green damage only. This is the only turret to shoot the same form of weapon in both direct defense and bombardment - it shoots a green mortar. Its bombardment range is the furthest of all turret buildings. MINIGUN - Deals Blue damage only. During its own defense, this turret shoots bullets in the form of gatling gun. Its bombardment is a missile that explodes after a few seconds from where it lands. Upgrading changes the outlook and firing of this weapon to double gatling guns. FLAME THROWER - Deals Red damage only. During its own defense, this turret shoots a straight laser towards the enemy. Its bombardment is different with throwing napalm and burning the area for a few seconds. This building has the lowest bombardment range with only 1 hex distance. MINEFIELD - Deals non-color damage and does not have a direct defense so its best not waste this space on an LZ path. This is not a turret but simply mine placement on affected buildings. Enemies can only be damaged if they walk over the mine. This defense requires reloading once a raid is over. This defense is hidden from attackers. MISSILE BATTERY - Deals Yellow damage only. This building will only be available at HQ Level 6 onward. Its bombardment is a series of missiles that shoot in several directions - these missile directions are random on every base it bombards. Both this and the Tesla Cannon are the only turrets that bombards on two-hex distances, therefore able to cover more buildings. This may be because there are less of these turrets compared to the primary colors of Red, Blue and Green. This turret requires reloading once a raid is over. TESLA CANNON - Deals Purple damage only. This building will only be available at HQ Level 6 onward. In direct defense, it shoots a pulse lazer towards the enemy. Its bombardment is a missile that splits to bullets in every direction from where it lands. Both this and the Missile Battery are the only turrets that bombards on two-hex distances, therefore able to cover more buildings. This may be because there are less of these turrets compared to the primary colors of Red, Blue and Green. This turret requires reloading once a raid is over. BUNKERS HEAVY BUNKER - Green bunker that holds Green soldiers to fight your enemies. The higher the level, the stronger and more your soldiers are kept in this bunker. FLAME BUNKER - Red bunker that holds Red soldiers to fight your enemies. The higher the level, the stronger and more your soldiers are kept in this bunker. LIGHT ARMS BUNKER - Blue bunker that holds Blue soldiers to fight your enemies. The higher the level, the stronger and more your soldiers are kept in this bunker. VEHICLE BUNKER - This building hides a vehicle in the bunker. Enemies will not be able to see the type of vehicle at a raid screen and will not show the respective color of the vehicle. Among the vehicles that can be used are - Tank, Jet, UFO, and more. When the vehicle is destroyed, you will need to pay gold and reload the vehicle into this bunker. FLAK CANNON - LZ ANTI-AIRCRAFT - This building shoots at the enemy aircraft before it lands on an LZ to deal some damage as they begin their raid. Only the hero on the first slot will be damaged.